Sage's Daughter
by Tykwondo Kitty
Summary: Sage finds out he has a daughter. How will the other Ronins react to this? Will the child be used against Sage by there new enemy? Is the childs mother hiding something? Read to find out!


I do not own RW. But I do own the others. Please no flames!  
  
A tall woman with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes sat in a rocking chair with pink blanket with something rapped in it in her arms. She looked down at it lovingly but if you looked hard enough you could see fear in her eyes. You could see her body shaking slightly. 'This is my child......how could I let this happen?' she thought before tears slid down her cheek. 'Mom has disowned me....my brothers won't talk to me. Most of my friends have abondoned me....except for two....Sunny and Kylie......my best friends.'   
  
"Katie?" she heard someone whisper  
  
She looked up to see a girl with black hair that reached her waist and brown eyes like hers. She had a dark skin. Which wasn't unusual since she was a Native American.  
  
Another girl stood behind the first. She had dark brown hair with blond highlights that reached 5 inches past her shoulders. She had forest green eyes and tan skin.  
  
"Sunny....Kylie...what are you two doing here?" she asked  
  
"What do you think Katie? We are here to see you and Cassey." The green eyed girl said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Thanks Kylie. But don't you and Sunny have work?" she asked and yawned  
  
"Ya, we would but we quiet." Sunny said and smiled.  
  
"What?! But why?! You guys have to save up for college!" Katie yelled but quickly lowered her voice not wanting to scare her daughter.  
  
"The hospital said you have to tell Casseys father correct? Well we are going with. I mean we are all 18 now. We are free to do what ever we want." Kylie explained  
  
"He lives in another country....we would never afford to go there" Katie whispered sadly.  
  
"That is were your wrong Katie. Im paying for it." a males voice said from the hall  
  
"But Mr. Johnson...." Katie tried to protest  
  
The man came into view. He had thinning black hair and his face was begginging to show wrinkles. He was tall and slightly chubby. He had gentle, caring green eyes.  
  
"Katie. You are like a daughter to me. I want to help" he said "Know where is it that this young man lives?"  
  
Katie for the first time in weeks smiled "Toyama, Japan." she whispered  
  
"Looks like we are going to Japan ladies!" Kylie squealed.  
  
~*~ 2 DAYS LATER IN TOYAMA ~*~  
  
"So Katie where are we going to find them?" Sunny asked in english though she could speak Jappanesse fuantly.  
  
"I don't know....we could go to where his family used to work...." she suggested in jappannesse. She hated being in the spotlight so she acted as normal as possible which ment no english.  
  
"What is it called?" Kylie asked (from now on it is all spoken in Jappanesse unless said other wise though I will be using the dubbed names) only halfway listening. Since she was watching all the 'Hotties' walk by.  
  
"Dates Dojo Area" Katie mumbled. She pulled the baby in her arms closer. The wind began to pick up and the sky became cloudy  
  
"Wow....weather sure does change quickly here doesn't it. One minut its all sunshine and the next its cloudy" Sunny whispered.  
  
Katie frowned. "No....the weather normally isn't like this....At least not when I was here it wasn't" Katie said  
  
"Well I guess its just an odd day." Kylie said and shrugged.  
  
There was a loud explotion and the glass windows began to shatter all around them.  
  
Katie ran into an alley though she knew it wasn't safe to get away from the sharp pieces of glass. Kylie and Sunny where standing next to her watching the people go into chaos around them. There were odd looking soldiers chasing them holding wierd weapons that none of them had ever seen before.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Sunny asked with slight panic in her voice  
  
"Get down and pray to God they don't find us." Kylie whispered and knelt down on the ground behind a garbage bin. "Try to keep Cassey quiet Katie"  
  
"Ill try but I no guarentees Kylie" Katie whispered back from her spot on the ground.  
  
Minuts felt like hours as they watched in horror the soldiers take or killed the people on the streets. When they came down the ally they slid behind the bin holding there breathes. If things weren't wierd already the soldiers ran out of the ally back out into the streets. There was sounds of battling and yells.  
  
"Stay here guys. Im going to check it out." Kylie whispered before walking over to the end of ally and peering around the metal building. She saw five men....or at least she thought they where men. They where wearing different colored armors. Red, Orange, Green, Light Blue, and Royal Blue. She had to hold back a scream as one of the soldiers fell just centimeters from where she was standing. She calmed down slightly when it didn't move. She was guessing it was dead.....or more like hoping it was dead.   
  
She peered around the corner just intime to see the one in the red armor kill the last soldier. 'Who are they?' she thought in aw. She took a step forward to get a better look at what they were doing. Accidently she stepped on a beer bottle and it shattered underneith her weight making the fighters well aware that they wheren't alone. "Crap" she whispered. She looked back to see Katie shrinking back in fear and Sunny taking a protective stance infront of her. 'What are they doing?' she thought but when she turned around she got her answer  
  
In front of her was two of the fighters. The two blue armored ones.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" the one in the lighter armor asked.  
  
Kylie blinked before she got out of her shoke. "Yes....Im fine.....who are you? Who where those soldiers?" she asked taking a step back.  
  
"Well before we answer any of yours you have to answer ours." the red armored one said as he walked up behind his friend. A huge white tiger by his side.  
  
Kylies eyes widened when she spotted the Tiger. "Heh heh....Um What do you want to know?" she asked her eyes never leaving the large cat. She started to back up and gave a quick look behind her to make sure her friends where safe. To her relief they where ontop the the Garbage bin and if they had to escape they could hope the wood fence. She would have no problem escaping the men. The animal on the other hand could be a problem  
  
"Who are you and your lil friends back there" the red one asked  
  
"I am Kylie and those are my friends. Katie and Summer. Katie is the one holding the baby who is her daughter, Cassey. Look we only came here to find Casseys father." Kylie explained  
  
"Ronins, I doudt there with our new enemy. I mean for one. Katie has adaughter and Two I don't since anything coming from them that would cause a threat...except the child seems to have a green auro likes Halos" a woman said. She had Midnightblue hair and navy eyes.  
  
"Like Sages? But thats not possible...Sage has two sisters and there both in there teens. Sage cousins are all grown up too" the one in the the dark blue armor said  
  
"Sage? Hey Katie isn't that the name you said was Caseys fathers name?" Sunny asked her friend  
  
Katie blushed slightly. "Yes that was his name. Sage Seiji Date." she replied.  
  
The one in the green armor paled  
  
"Hey wait a second. Sage doesn't have a daughter, lady" a man in an orange armor growled  
  
"Well aviously he does bonehead!" Sunny growled back  
  
"Sunny! Knock it off! I really don't think you could win a fight against that guy" Kylie hollered at her friend.  
  
Sunny glared but did as she was told.  
  
"We have told you who we are but you haven't told us who you are." Kylie remarked  
  
"What harm could it do guys?" the one in light blue said "I am Cye of Torrant"  
  
"Rowen of Strata."  
  
"Ryo of Wildfire"  
  
"Kento of Hardrock"  
  
"Kayra of the Ancient Clan and of the armor Cruelty."  
  
"Seckmet of Venom"  
  
"Dais of Illusion"  
  
"Kale of Corruption"  
  
The last of them was reluctant to answer "Sage Seiji Date of Halo"  
  
Kylies eyes grew twice as large as normal when she heard him.  
  
"You....your....your......a.....a....my god....." Katie stuttered before she fainted  
  
Summer quickly caught her but almost lost her own balance. "Your Caseys father? Can't blame Katie for fainting." Sunny said. "Kylie! Take the baby. I can't balance both."  
  
Kylie hurried to take the small infant from her friend. "So what are we going to do about this hole mess?" she asked to no one really  
  
"What do you mean lady" Rowen asked  
  
Kylie glared at him "Ok blue boy. I have a name. Use it. And if you have already forgotten its Kylie. Not lady." she growled "And this mess! We were supposed to find Sage. Bring him to the hospital to have a blood test to make sure the child was his and then the rest of the deal would be between him and her. But now we find out that Caseys father is some guy who fights soldiers that pop up out of no where!"  
  
Sunny laughed "Don't hyperventalate, Emerald Eyes." she said using Kylies old nickname as a small child that she knew totally pissed the slightly shorter girl.  
  
"You jackass! Stop calling me that! My eyes are not emerald colored they are forest green! Forest green!" Kylie yelled at her and attimaticly regreted when the baby started to cry. "Not again...." she whispered before she started to rock the small child in her arms.  
  
~*~  
END OF THE CHAPTER! R+R 


End file.
